Four Ordinary Girls And Four Superstar Boys
by MikaG-L
Summary: Jo, Camille, Stephanie And Jennifer are ordinary girl until they met 4 boys not so ordinary! Please read it and Review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ,, this is my first fanfiction ever so please be a little gentle with me thanks !

Four Ordinary Girsl And Four Superstar Boys

Chapter 1

`` Jo come on, we have this V.I.P tickets for like six months now why you're not happy to go there too, Imagine when Logan gonna se me is gonna falls madly in love with me, we'll all get married and have lots of children ...`` This is what Camille ramble for the two hours of ride with made for going to the infamous Big Time Rush concert worse in that is that I don't know who they are.

`` I'm happy too Camille but why are we going to a concert that I don't even know the group.`` I try to explain to her but apparently fail miserably. But it's okay because we are here so Camille stop but fast start to scream. Me, Camille, Stephanie and Jennifer start walking towards the enter off the stadium.

`` I'm going to the bathroom so go to our seat and i'm gonna text you when i'm finish`` I said to them. I turn around and try to find the bathroom. The security guard said to me to continue the way I am and i'm gonna find it. But he never say what door to take so after a few minutes I start to open all the door. I reach one door where I heardpeople talking in it so i open it and four boys looking at me. I excuse myself and start to walk back one of them stop me.

`` No stay here please.`` he said.

`` I don't have really time I need to find the bathroom before the show start so sorry`` I said trying again to go away but fail.

`` it's ok you can use our. `` the shorter boy said.

`` hum thanks`` i said and going where he told me. When I finish and wash my hand I took out of the bathroom and they were all waiting for me.

`` So what's your name`` the blond one said to me with a smile on his face.

`` I'm Jo and you!`` I said and they all look at me like I was crazy.

`` We are Big Time Rush, it's are show who's you're gonna see`` one of them said like i am really really crazy.

`` I'm James `` , `` I'm Logan`` , `` I'm Carlos`` , `` And I'm Kendall `` They all said.

At this time the door open and someone told them the show start in two minutes.

Sorry guys but i'm not very good so help me please tell me what is wrong what i should do and no do for the next chapter! sorry for writing this is because my first language is French but I prefer writing in English because it is the most widely read.

thanks in advance Mika 3 And please Review ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI guys i'm here with a new chapter hope it will good! I want to thanks kittyblack224 for the idea she gives me ! hope you will like it !**_

_**Four ordinary girls and four superstar boys**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I was back to my seat and the girls were looking at like i just saw a ghost, but before i said something the light went off and the music start. Since we are in the VIP area we're sit just in front of the stage so when the Kendall guy look at me Camille look at me with a `` i want an explanation or something later`` look. The concert start with Love me Love to This is our someday at If I ruled the world. At the half of the show they do worldwide.

`` HOW EVERYONE'S DOING TONIGHT`` Scream Carlos in the place and everyone sream even me because i know their songs I didn't it was them signing it.

`` For the next song `` Continue Logan`` We want to doo something new. `` And this time it's James who's speaking next:

`` We want each of us a different girl to singing with```And Kendall said : `` this mean we're gonna have four with us on this stage tonight.`` And everyone screaming well except me because I didn't want to guys were now in the public and everyone were completly crazy. And of course lucky as I am they stop in front of us. For me it was Kendall , Camille have Logan( like she dream so many time), Stephanie have Jame and Jennifer have Carlos. The guys bring the girls up there I couldn't move so Kendall whisper something in my ear:

`` Come on you have nothing to be afraid`` And i replied with a small smile: `` Easy to say for someone doing that like always`` He smirk at that and drag up with the other and sit me next to him. They start the song and I was a little nervous because I don't like to be the center of attention so Kendall must be guess it cause he took my chin in his hand and turn my head so I was looking at him and for the rest of the song we stay like that. They take a break of five minutes so they led us in the back of the stage with them.

When we arrive there, they to drink like 4 bottles of water each. So after that they start to talk with us.

`` Thanks to have come with us on this stage even you jo since you seem not comfortable.`` James said to us.

`` Yeah,, I don't like when all the eyes are on me, you know, be the center of attention`` I said

`` Hum Hi my name is Camille, This is Jennifer and Stephanie, we are the best friends.`` Camille said to the Logan is the first to replied to her with a kiss oon the cheek `` Hi , how are you?``

`` ...`` she said froze in the spot she is and Logan just look at like she's gonna fall,

But Jennifer come and said:`` It's ok she's just a little bit in shock``

`` Why?`` James ask us and Steph reply: `` It's her big dream to met Logan, she's like completly in... `` But Camille snap out of her state and slap her hand on her mouth so she's not gonna finish the sentence.

`` BTR the concert start in 2 minutes.`` said a voice in a intercome.

The guys look at each other and at us before Carlos said:

`` Hey guys can with meet after the concert.`` After he said that all the girls look at me like it's me who have to said the last word so of course I said:

`` Hum,, I can't but if you want girls you can.`` I said to the girls and they run to me to hug me. After that I turn around to the boys and said very seriously:

`` If they are not coming back tonight and in one piece you are so gonna regret to meet me, Am I clear here ! ``

They look at me a little bit in fear and all nobbed their start to go except Kendall who's stay back to talk to me.

`` Why can't you stay with us ,, we're so gonna have fun?`` He said.

`` Because I need to go home for... `` I didn't know what to say so I stuck there and appenrently Kendall has noted that I was hiding something so for not pushing me he said: `` a curfew.``

`` Yeah I have a curfew.`` I said not sure of that.`` I need to go but see you maybe a next time`` I said with a little smile.

`` Yeah no problem`` He said to me with a sweet kiss on the cheek and add: `` And don't worry for your friends we're gonna bring them to their place in one piece.``

`` Hope so ,, And I would know if they're not home because we are all living together.``

With a big smile he run to catch up the others so the show can go home. I walk back to my car and go back home. It's when i'm sit in my car I saw how much I am tired. When I finally arrived home, I enter the house kick off my shoes and Hannah come to me so I paid her and said to her:

`` How was Rebecca ?``

`` An angel like always ,, she ate all her lunch and tke her bath without even argue and even she's goes to bed quietly.``

`` Thanks hannah ,, See you next time.`` And she goes went upstair put my pj's on a go in Rebecca rome's. I open the door and see her sleep in her bed so I go kiss her like I said to her I would do.

`` Good night my sweet little baby, I Love You`` I said and just when I was about to close the door she responds: `` Good night Mommy , I love you too.``

_**And now, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter.  
Thank you for reading this story and I'll try to put another chapter soon :)  
Review if like this chapter, if You have an idea you want to share with me so I put it in the next chapter Bye bye see you soon ...**_

Sorry again for my english and my spelling mistakes


End file.
